


Running Through the Night

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drabble, Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: He ran through the woods, no longer caring about the branches that slashed at his skin. He had to get away.





	Running Through the Night

He ran through the woods, no longer caring about the branches that slashed at his skin. He had to get away. Xana had possessed Odd. Without warning, his eyes had suddenly changed and he lunged at Aelita. Within seconds, the girl was dead. Jeremy and Yumi soon followed as Ulrich stared in shock. When Odd turned toward him, with the virus’s symbol in his eyes, Ulrich ran. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t process what had just happened. He couldn’t comprehend that his friends were now dead. All he could do was continue running through the night.


End file.
